mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Comedy Adventure (Fan Version)/Transcript
are read out as they appear. Female Narrator: THE BIGGEST AND MOST EPIC MIXELS minisode EVER! explode. Cut to the Mixel Festival. Lolliba is at a DJ booth and the other Mixels are dancing and chatting. Lolliba grabs and throws an Candytastic/Startwinkle Cubit up and Sugarina and Starla catch it. Sugarina and Starla: 'Mix! ''(Balloons come out of the Cubit, and pop. The Sugarina & Starla Mix floats down using jet boosters and lands while the others cheer. He grabs his tail like a microphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.) '''Sugarina & Starla Mix: ''(in Sugarina's voice, talking through his Horn)' 'Welcome, Mixel dudettes, to the annual Mixel Mix Fest! ''to three podiums. An Startwinkle/Electroid Cubit, an Candytastic/Milk Corp Cubit, and a Flexer/Aqua Team Cubit sit on them. The Mix pops up in front of them. Sugarina & Starla Mix: …Where we celebrate the totally rad, super-awesome power of the Cubit! Other Mixels: (cheer) Sugarina & Starla Mix: Great moves out there! And nice Taco Fry eating there, Shimmer! to picnic table. Shimmer is next to it and a large plate of Taco Fries is on top of it. Shimmer: 'I’m… not eating Taco Fry… ''(Shimmer eyes, slowly grabs a Taco Fry and eats it in one bite.) to Mix, who is now accompanied by Chocola, Tesletta, Corala, and Krelly. They all look unimpressed. The latter four duck out of screen. '''Sugarina & Starla Mix: Yeah… Anyways, let the mixing begin! throws a large handful of Cubits towards the audience. Tentacia catches a Milk Corp/Flexer one, Tesletta an Candytastic/Electroid one, and Chocola a Milk Corp/Candytastic one. Pan to Poppipo catching an Candytastic/Startwinkle one, Corala a Milk Corp/Aqua Team one, and Shine a Electroid/Startwinkle one. Poppipo, Tesletta, Shine, Chocola, Tentacia and Corala (variously): Mix! Mix! Mix! Mixels mix while multiple Mix splashes appear. Pan up to the sky, a giant mechanical cloud floating by propellers flies in. Inside is Mixies Nixel. A single Nixel is running on a treadmill, panting. Mixies Nixel: 'DOWN PERISCOPE! ''Nixel cranks a machine, a periscope drops down, and Mixies Nixel looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows the Mixels enjoying the festival. He then retracts the periscope. 'Mixies Nixel: '''The annual Mix Festival… ''back to the party. Lolliba is still on the DJ stand. Cut back to the picnic table, Shimmer is still there. '''Krelly & Searena: ''(offscreen)'' Mix! Karate-dancing Searena & Krelly Mix dances in Krelly & Searena Mix: 'Hi-Ya Hi-Ya Hi ''slowly eyes the Taco Fries, then shovels all of them into his mouth. Shine and Starla walk onscreen, Shimmer grows nervous. '''Shine: '''This year’s festival is crazy! '''Starla: '''Yeah, let’s eat some— '''Starla and Shine: Hey! Where’d all the Taco Fries go? Shine: I don’t know…'' (Shifts eyes)'' Starla and Shine: Hm… Starla: ''(Jumps up)'' EVERY MIXEL…! Shine: ''(Jumps up) LISTEN UP! It seems that Shimmer here has eaten all the Taco Fries AND RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL! ''to the remaining Mixels, who stare at them in shock and confusion. Joltra pops up. Joltra: 'Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! ''back to the Startwinkles, Shimmer looks ashamed. '''Starla: Therefore, I, Starla, leader of the Startwinkles request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a Taco Fries run. to the others. Sugarina, Tesletta, Strawbanana, Krelly and Searena go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The other Mixels wave them off. Other Mixels: Bye! back to the mechanical cloud’s interior Mixies Nixel: Prepare the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer! large swarm of Nixels are enclosed inside a large orb. Mixies Nixel: Be brave, my Nixels! Be brave! to outside the cloud. A hatch opens up and the orb falls out. Mixies Nixel peeks down from the hatch. Mixies Nixel: 'Hahahahahah! ''orb falls, while multiple Nixels are heard chanting rapidly. It explodes, and the color starts to go rainbows. The Mixels are caught in the color change, and soon grow crying-like, moaning and stiffly walking. Cut to Milkalinda, who’s one of the last ones caught. '''Milkalinda: Duh-huh-huh-huh…Duh… (color is zapped, his stare grows blank) Duh…Duh…Duh… hey i'm himself wave hits the podiums, and the Cubits grow rainbows, and then shatter into pieces. The Mixels continue to walk like crying as the cloud makes a landing. A door on the side opens and Mixies Nixel is there, multiple Nixels surround him and himself. Mixies Nixel: Ahahahaha! I have nixed the Mixel Festival! Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels. This land is our land! to over a hill. The leaders are holding plates of Taco Fries and walking towards the festival. Sugarina: 'All right, dudes! Get your Tac— ''of the leaders react in shock and drop the plates. 'Leaders: '''Wha? '''Strawbanana: '''What happened here? '''Krelly: '''Look! ''to the festival. A zombified Lolliba is still at the turntables as the zombified Mixels rock side to side while Mixies Nixel and the Nixels dance. 'Krelly: '''It’s Mixies Nixel! ''to destroyed Cubits. '''Krelly: And the Mixel Festival Cubits are destroyed! Searena: He’s nixed the festival! Starla: And our friends! Tesletta: (jumps up)' Attack! ''leaders run towards the festival, screaming. '''Mixies Nixel: Oh, no! Mixels! ATTACK! Kids: 'Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 90 Years Haaaaaaa ''Nixels run towards the leaders, who scream and run away. A lone Nixel follows the group, and Mixies Nixel runs after as well, but stops and starts panting. '''Mixies Nixel: ''(winded-sounding)'' WHOO! All right…you guys go on up ahead…hoo…I’m gonna go back and bake…cupcakes. WHOO! to a cave, the leaders quickly hide in it as the Nixels run past it. Searena: This is the worst Mixel Festival EVER! Strawbanana: Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the Festival. Has anyone have a Cubit on them? Krelly, and Tesletta search themselves. Starla and Tesletta: '''Nope. '''Sugarina and Searena: '''Nope. '''Krelly: ''(pulls out a Flexer/Aqua Team Cubit)'' …I got one! Starla: But one ain’t gonna do it! Tesletta: Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! (a thought bubble shows the giant Cubit, then a mountain with a cute smiley-face on it). We hit rainbow Cubit, (thought bubble shows fist punching Cubit, then multiple smaller Cubits) ''big old Cubit rain beautiful colors and Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time! ''six of them peek out of the cave’s mouth. Sugarina: '''It’s cool. '''All six: To Mixel Mountain! up. Multiple Nixels are standing on the cave, muttering. Cut to Mixel Mountain. It is foreboding and looks like a scary face. Thunder and lightning strikes, and the Mixels approach it. All six: '''Mixel Mountain! '''Starla: ''(nervous, cowering behind others)'' I’m scared… Krelly: ''(pulling out Cubit)'' Let’s use the Cubit! Strawbanana: We’d best save that puppy for an emergency, man. Strawbanana: 'Let’s get us some rainbow Cubits. ''six run towards the mountain. The Nixels start to run after them. Cut to the Mixels’ silhouettes climbing the mountain. 'Krelly: '''Can we use the Cubit now? '''Searena: '''Not yet, Gobba. ''to them balancing on the edge of a ledge, all but Strawbanana looking terrified. '''Krelly: '''Should we use the Cubit now? Tesletta: No, no, Krelly! [Cut to the top of the mountain. The six pop up and start speaking in awe. They run up to the rainbow Cubit. Millions of Nixels start jumping up from behind. '''Sugarina: '''All right, man, now’s a good time for the Cubit! '''Krelly: '''The Cubit? Ha-hahah-hah! I used it a long time ago. '''Sugarina, Searena, Strawbanana, and Tesletta: '''WHAT?! WITH WHO?! '''Searena: ''(angry)'' Yeah! With who? Krelly: With you, silly! Don’t you remember? to the Mixels walking on a cliff edge. Searena and Krelly are tailing behind. Searena: '''Gosh, I’m bored… '''Krelly: I got a Cubit! Searena and Krelly: 'Mix! '''Searena & Krelly Mix: '''Hi-Ya Hi-Ya Hiiii-Ya ''back to the present. '''Searena: Oh, yeah! (Starts laughing, Krelly joins him.) Nixels completely cover the rainbow Cubit. Searena: '''What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?! '''Tesletta: (Accidentally knocks Searena away) I Zap-Zap! Go under, smash big pretty Cubit to get small Cubits! burrows under, the remaining leaders follow through the hole. Searena: 'SMASH! ''break through the Cubit. Multiple smaller rainbow Cubits and Nixels scatter everywhere. Sugarina and Krelly grab a Cubit, Tesletta and Searena grab one, and Strawbanana and Starla grab one. 'All six: '''Mix! ''Sugarina & Krelly Mix Pukes Candy at a few Nixels, covering them in soot. The Tesletta & Searena Mix grabs a few Nixels with his Water Powers and pounds them with the fist on his head like a Lightning Bolt. The Starla & Strawbanana Mix sends out a giant Star that knocks back the Nixels and illuminates the tip of the mountain. A rainbow wave flies through the air and hits the Mixel Festival. The color is returned and the Mixels are un-zombified. Cut to the picnic table. Mixies Nixel, now wearing a chef’s hat, places a plate of cupcakes onto the table. There’s a second plate already on it. 'Mixies Nixel: '''Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes! ''three Mixes run up to the table. '''Sugarina & Krelly Mix: ''(in Krelly’s voice)'' Mmm, cupcakes! (eats one) But to be honest, something’s missing! Mixies Nixel: What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?! Sugarina & Krelly Mix: 'YOUR FACE! ''(slams the table into Mixies Nixel. It slides down, his face is now covered in frosting and licorice bits.) 'Mixies Nixel: '…GAH! You miserable Mixels! I’ll get all of ya! I’m gonna- (runs off, falls onto his face, the chef hat falls off. The other Mixels point and laugh at him. He runs away yelling in agony and anger) '''Sugarina & Krelly Mix: Put the Cubits in place! rainbow Cubits are placed on the podiums. The leaders pop up. Leaders: MIXEL FESTIVAL BEGIN! BEGIN! All: MIXEL FESTIVAL! all start to dance. Cherubi, Magnifica and Milly jump onscreen and start to dance. Sugarina: 'Aw, sweet! You guys made it! Rad fun! '''Kids: '''Oh My Good ''festival continues as the scenery changes to various locations in Mixel Land. The lightbulb sun glows blue and fills the screen entirely with light. '''All Two: ''(happy) yeah oh my good'' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:IF episodes Category:Mixel Fan Versions Category:Minisodes Category:Episodes With Nixels Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12